<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I See Your Face - The Getaway by tessiee19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808385">When I See Your Face - The Getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessiee19/pseuds/tessiee19'>tessiee19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessiee19/pseuds/tessiee19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 2 had started at Barden University, and so did Beca's new internship. She didn't know what to think of her boss, which was quite strict about her music.</p><p>The Bellas also decide to go away for a couple days, to bond as a group. What will that be like?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>I mainly focus on my own version of the movies, but I decided to make one extra story for you, between the first and the second movie.<br/>I hope you like it!</p><p>~ Tess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second year at Barden University started off nicely.  </p><p>Beca’s internship started, and she was looking forward to it. Luke had told her that she’d start at a decent producer, so she expected a lot.  </p><p>She struggled to get there in time. A certain redhead had caused her to stay in bed a little longer. And a ‘’little’’ in Beca’s eyes, was until last minute. She had to hurry, actually run, to her internship. Her boss wasn’t amused, watching his intern get there out of breath and looking tired.  </p><p>It wasn’t exactly Chloe’s fault, though. Beca snoozed her alarm at least five times. Chloe told Beca ,,You need to go now or else you’ll have a problem.’’ And she was right.<br/>
,,Good morning.’’ Is how Beca greeted her new boss, earning raised eyebrows. The morning clearly wasn’t good to him. Aaron, her boss, showed her the building. Beca introduced herself to her new coworkers, and she was excited to start working. </p><p>Thinking that her work would be nice. </p><p>,,Can you clean the desks?’’ Someone had asked her, almost begged her. Some other coworkers started laughing, making some sexual jokes. Beca usually laughed about these, but this time, she really wasn’t amused. She'd ask Luke about all of this later. </p><p>Then again, she realized that this was partially her fault. Maybe things would have been different if she got there in time. </p><p>The day passed after what felt like forever, and she was glad to come home to Chloe, who was watching a TV show on her own bed. Her new roommate wasn’t there. Beca sighed as she shrugged her coat off. Chloe cocked an eyebrow and smiled, taking her headphones off. </p><p>,,Don’t tell me you had a bad day.’’ Beca showed a sarcastic smile, which caused Chloe to laugh. ,,No way! Was it that bad, really?’’<br/>
,,I really should have stayed in bed with you.’’ Chloe sighed and made sure Beca couldn’t hug her just yet.  </p><p>,,Beca, you have to focus on your internship. It's not all about cuddling.’’ Beca found a way to snuggle against Chloe somehow, mumbling ,,Sometimes it is.’’ They watched the TV show together, and talked for a bit before they both had stuff to do. </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>The Bellas obviously knew something was going on between them. The way they looked at each other, the times they stood up for each other, the way they spent time together, and the way they left at graduation day.  </p><p>At some point, the questions kept coming. Amy couldn’t talk about anything else. Beca wondered what Amy would feel like if she kept asking about Bumper, but she had dropped that subject for now, since Amy didn’t know what she or Bumper wanted. One day at rehearsal, when preparing for the new year, there was no denying anymore. </p><p>,,Okay, okay. Come here then, everyone.’’ Everyone stood in a circle around Beca. They awaited her little speech in curiosity. Amy knew what was coming, she was wearing a shirt with a heart on it, and traced the heart with her fingers.  </p><p>,,Me and Chloe have been together for a little while.’’ Everyone started cheering and Amy cheered, clapping her hands. They all responded normally, which didn’t surprise the couple, since they had been suspecting things for a while. </p><p>They continued rehearsal normally, under Beca’s lead. Aubrey and Chloe asked Beca to come to the studio soon after graduation day. Beca had no idea what was coming, since they never acted that suspicious. She rushed out of the room and into the studio, wondering what they had to say. They stood there together, smiling, Aubrey with her hands folded. </p><p>,,Me and Chloe have talked to each other about the way you worked with us last year. We’re really happy with you, and I honestly didn’t expect us to win the ICCA’s.’’ Beca frowned at Aubrey, wondering why she was so sweet. She wondered if Aubrey meant the things she said. </p><p>,,With that being said, you might already know what I’m going to ask you. As you know, I left.’’ Aubrey sniffed and her best friend wrapped her arms around her.<br/>
,,But will you lead the group from now on? Chloe and I have discussed this, and we think you’re the best option.’’ Beca smiled from Aubrey to Chloe. </p><p>,,But doesn’t Chloe want to? I’m pretty sure that that’s something she would really-‘’<br/>
,,No, no it’s okay. Me and Aubrey have discussed this, and I’d feel honored to be the co-leader.’’ Chloe told Beca with a wink, making Beca smile even more. Beca couldn’t deny it, she felt proud.  </p><p>Beca had asked her girlfriend if she was okay with it at least ten times. She remembered how left out Chloe felt, every time Aubrey made decisions without her. The look on Chloe’s face would break Beca’s heart, every time she saw it happen. But Chloe reassured Beca, she told her she was perfectly fine with it. Even more than fine. </p><p>She knew in her heart, that with Beca’s ideas, they could win again. Chloe was stressed out easily, but she’d feel more secure with Beca around her. A part of her was way too happy, staying at Barden for another year. And especially, with this group.   </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>Beca played with an empty cup that was standing in the corner of her desk. She sighed, with her head leaning in her hand. She felt happy, but a part of her didn’t. And that part was one of the most important things in her life. Her music. </p><p>Aaron had told her again, that her music wasn’t good enough. In a friendly way, but Beca was ready to yell at him. She managed to stay calm, to her own surprise. It’s not like Aaron thought she was bad, but it wasn’t catchy.  </p><p>Beca’s face lit up, looking from her music installation to the cup. She grabbed it, and put it back on the table, used her hands making different sounds, and touched the edge of the cup against the table. She could try something with this.  </p><p>After a while, she created a pattern in sounds, and hummed along with it. It didn’t take long before she made up lyrics. She was happy that she knew how to combine the singing with sounds. It sure made it easy for her. </p><p>,,I’ve got my ticket for the long way ‘round, two bottle whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company, and I’m leaving tomorrow what’d you say, when I’m gone, when I’m go-‘’ </p><p>,,Is that song for me?’’ A redhead stormed into the room, causing Beca to throw the cup off her desk. ,,Jesus, you scared me!’’ Chloe came to stand behind Beca, wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind and pressing a kiss at her shoulder. ,,What are you up to?’’  </p><p>,,I’m going to show Aaron who’s boss.’’ Beca told Chloe, grabbing the cup from the ground and showing her what she already got. ,,It sounds good! How are you feeling about it?’’ Beca sighed and looked up at the ceiling, basically lying in her chair. ,,I don’t know…’’ </p><p>,,It sure is original. Did you write this just now?’’<br/>
,,I did. I didn’t have inspiration but I saw this cup and, well, why not? I feel weird doing it this way, though. But it came up in my mind and I thought, let’s just try.’’ She shrugged and sat up straight again, watching as Chloe smiled up at her. ,,I’m proud of you. You can do it.’’ </p><p>Beca leaned aside to kiss Chloe, and pulled back once her phone started ringing.  </p><p>,,Hey dad.’’<br/>
,,Hey Bec! Could you help me with something?’’<br/>
,,Yeah. What is it?’’ Beca looked at Chloe and rolled her eyes.<br/>
,,My new dresser was delivered just now, want to come have a drink and help me?’’<br/>
Beca looked aside at Chloe, who mouthed ‘’it’s okay, go’’. But Chloe and Beca’s dad haven’t met each other yet. Beca didn’t know why exactly. </p><p>,,Can I bring Chloe?’’<br/>
,,Of course you can! I’ve been waiting to meet her!’’ They both laughed at Dr. Mitchell’s enthusiasm. Chloe nodded eagerly, she had been looking forward to it as well. She felt nervous but ready. Beca hasn’t even met her parents in law. But honestly, they had been so busy with a lot of stuff. Even during summer break. </p><p>Beca ended the phone call and left the dorm with Chloe. They arrived at Beca’s old house shortly after. Beca knocked the door, feeling a little nervous unlike her. Her dad opened the door, spreading his arms to hug Chloe.<br/>
,,Hello Chloe, nice to finally meet you.’’<br/>
,,Nice to meet you too, Dr. Mitchell.’’ Chloe responded shyly, walking into the house after Beca. She looked around her, and liked the house. Beca walked into the kitchen to grab them a drink.  </p><p>,,I’ll take care of it.’’ Her dad had responded, and gestured her to go to the living room. She and Chloe plopped down on the couch talking for a bit, before Dr. Mitchell handed them their drinks and sat down as well. He smiled and looked at Chloe. </p><p>,,What year are you in, at college?’’ The redhead looked at her girlfriend, who shook her head. Chloe knew that he’s a teacher at Barden University. She really didn’t want to sound stupid.<br/>
,,I… Uhm… I’m a senior.’’ Dr. Mitchell frowned and looked at Beca. ,,I thought you told me that she was a senior last year?’’ Beca didn’t know where to look, until Chloe stopped her. </p><p>,,I didn’t pass Russian literature. I’m taking that class again this year.’’ She nodded. Beca’s dad was clearly thinking, before replying.<br/>
,,How do you feel about taking that class again?’’ Chloe shrugged.<br/>
,,I don’t know. I mean, I’ll have to do it. I’m okay with it.’’<br/>
,,You don’t feel bad for staying another year?’’<br/>
Chloe shook her head. ,,Not really, actually… I’d feel bad if I had to leave the Barden Bellas. But I’m happy to stay.’’ </p><p>Dr. Mitchell nodded in understanding, taking a sip of his drink.<br/>
,,Where’s that dresser, dad?’’ Beca stood up to where her dad pointed to, and opened the box to find the different parts. ,,Oh wow. Looks good.’’<br/>
,,I know, that’s what I thought. What have you been up to, Beca? What’s it like to be leader of the group?’’ </p><p>Beca smiled and looked at Chloe, whose face was glowing. ,,I feel thankful. Chloe could have been the leader, but she and Aubrey wanted me to do it. I still don’t understand why Chloe didn’t want to, but I’m happy that we can help each other.’’  </p><p>,,I am too.’’ Chloe replied.<br/>
,,I’m happy you’re finally starting to like college, Beca. But I still don’t approve the fact that you want to be a DJ. That’s more a guys thing.’’ Beca cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.<br/>
,,I can’t believe you keep bringing that up. Dad, it’s been my dream for years. Why do you keep trying to change my mind?’’ She sighed loudly and looked uncomfortable. She didn’t like when people try to decide things for her. </p><p>,,I just think something more girly is better for you.’’<br/>
,,Better? Do you think I can’t beat the guys out there?’’ Beca threw her hands up in the air and her eyes never left her dad.<br/>
,,I don’t know. You’re not in college for DJ’ing.’’<br/>
,,I know, but you wanted me to go. It’s not me who wanted to go, and you know it.’’ </p><p>Her dad sighed and looked at Chloe for a second before turning back to Beca. Beca wondered why, because it’s not like Chloe would get in the way of her dreams.<br/>
,,Never mind, Beca. Let’s just fix that dresser.’’ Chloe stood up along with Beca’s dad, and they all started working on the dresser. </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>,,Sorry about my dad.’’<br/>
,,It’s okay. No worries.’’ Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand, she knew that she was stressed. Her music wasn’t perfect, far from perfect actually, but she really didn’t want more stress than she already had.<br/>
,,I just want to follow my dreams, you know? One of them came true, but I’ll have to prove myself to different producers on the other one.’’ </p><p>,,Which one came true then?’’ Chloe frowned, and looked at Beca, who was smiling in amusement. She came closer slowly, to kiss the redhead. ,,You, of course.’’ Chloe pecked her lips before she laced their fingers together. ,,Smooth.’’  </p><p>They continued walking together, and turned their heads at the sound of guys laughing. Jesse was standing there along with some other Treblemakers, laughing about something and drinking.<br/>
,,Let’s go say hi.’’ Chloe pulled Beca with her and the guys turned around once they walked that way. </p><p>,,Who do we have here?’’ Jesse wrapped the girls in a hug, and pulled back as Donald tried to hand them a drink. They both scrunched their noses. ,,No, thank you. What are you up to?’’<br/>
,,Celebrating.’’ Jesse replied, the other Trebles cheered and fist bumped Jesse. Beca noticed that Benji was wearing the same hoodie the guys were wearing. He must be a Treble now, too. </p><p>,,Jesse is our new leader!’’ Benji exclaimed, patting Jesse’s shoulder. Beca and Chloe looked confused.<br/>
,,Where’s Bumper?’’<br/>
,,Whoa, where’s my congratulation?’’ Jesse leaned forward to Beca, clearly waiting for a kiss. Beca scoffed and shoved him aside.<br/>
,,Thank you, how sweet of you.’’ Beca decided not to reply. </p><p>,,Bumper left to be John Mayer’s back-up singer.’’ Benji did some magic trick and the others laughed. Beca just frowned and looked at Chloe. She'd probably think the same thing. </p><p>Amy didn’t know this yet. And she had been asking about Bumper a lot. </p><p>Because whenever the Bellas saw the Trebles together, Amy would look confused. Beca asked her what was going on one time, and Amy just shook her head and shrugged it off. They'd have to tell her. It's better for her to just know it instead of wondering where he was. </p><p>,,Let’s go.’’ Beca dragged Chloe away from the group, leaving the others confused. ,,Hey, what about one drink?’’ Jesse shouted after her.<br/>
,,Thanks, we’re good!’’ Chloe yelled over her shoulder, while walking away from the group. She couldn’t go anywhere else anyway, since her girlfriend pulled her away. </p><p>,,Are you okay?’’ Beca turned around to Chloe. ,,Yeah. Do you know what I was thinking about?’’ Chloe nodded. ,,I think so.’’<br/>
,,Amy will be devastated if she knows Bumper is not a Treble anymore!’’ Beca put her hands in her hair and Chloe pulled them back down right away. </p><p>,,Hey, that’s not on us. I have a feeling we have to tell her, but don’t stress out.’’ Chloe’s thumb traced circles on Beca’s hand, and Beca grunted. ,,I’m not stressed, I just don’t like bringing people bad news!’’  </p><p>,,You sure you’re not stressed? You're kind of yelling.’’ Chloe laughed, and got shoved away by Beca right after.<br/>
,,Stop it, you.’’<br/>
,,Or what?’’ Beca cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend and shook her head as she walked away. </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>,,I have an idea! Somewhere by the beach, where we can watch some sexy boys, with sixpacks and all...’’ Amy looked up at the ceiling, and sighed dreamily. Everyone else stayed silent.<br/>
,,And then I’ll ask the sexiest one to put sunscreen on me... And maybe a massage. Here, I feel a lot of knots in this area.’’ Amy pointed to her breasts and then to her butt. Everyone started laughing, but she kept a straight face. </p><p>,,I mean it!’’<br/>
,,If I get to pick, I’d pick a nice big apartment with a club under it. But only if they have a dancing pole. I mean, what else am I going to do there?’’ Stacie rolled her eyes and looked at Cynthia-Rose, who wiggled her eyebrows and stared her down.<br/>
,,Ew, what are you doing?’’<br/>
,,Appreciating a pole dancer’s beauty.’’<br/>
,,I’m not a pole dancer!’’<br/>
,,Why do you even want to go to that place, then?’’ Stacie crossed her arms and looked at Beca, who was just waiting impatiently. </p><p>,,Relax, okay... We’ll figure something out.’’ Beca sighed and grabbed her laptop, searching the web for ideas. They had been trying to find a nice place to go for just a couple of days. It's not easy to find one with a bigger group. Everyone had a different idea. Beca and Chloe just wanted to go somewhere for like, a weekend. They didn’t know if there would be new Bellas in the new schoolyear. But what they knew is that they wanted to hang out with the group they had now. </p><p>,,Oh, I have a good idea!’’ Chloe pulled the laptop from Beca’s lap, and eventually found a cabin big enough for everyone, by a lake. ,,How about this?’’<br/>
Everyone looked over her shoulder and started talking to each other about how cool it looked. Beca and Chloe made eye contact, nodding. They saw that the girls liked it. </p><p>,,When are we going?’’ Ashley asked, Jessica looked over her shoulder and was clearly excited seeing the location.<br/>
,,Spring break?’’ Chloe smiled and looked around the room, watching the Bellas nod. They couldn’t wait to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When I See Your Face - The Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Year 2 had started at Barden University, and so did Beca's new internship. She didn't know what to think of her boss, which was quite strict about her music.</p><p>The Bellas also decide to go away for a couple days, to bond as a group. What will that be like?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe had suggested Beca several times, tell Amy about Bumper. Everyone who knew, didn’t want to make her sad. They ended up refusing to tell her.  </p><p>But they reached the cabin, and Amy couldn’t stop talking about Bumper.<br/>
,,DJ, I can’t help it. I don’t like him, but I just think he’s attractive.’’<br/>
Beca raised her eyebrows. She did like him a lot, she just didn’t want to admit it.<br/>
,,Amy, what do you like about him? He's kind of full of himself.’’ </p><p>Amy took a step closer to Beca and crossed her arms. ,,Are you being serious? I’m not complaining about Chloe either.’’<br/>
Beca was frozen to the ground and wondered what she thought of Chloe. ,,What did you just say?’’ She grabbed Amy’s arm to prevent her from walking away. </p><p>,,Just drop it, Beca…’’ Amy pulled her arm away and started taking her clothes out her bag. Beca felt awkward and marched out of the room.  ,,Hey. Anyone want to help getting groceries?’’ The Bellas turned their heads and Cynthia-Rose jumped up. ,,I’ll help.’’  </p><p>,,So what is Chloe like in bed?’’ She wiggled her eyebrows and got in the car with Beca. ,,Is this a serious question?’’ Cynthia-Rose burst out laughing. ,,Yes, of course. It’s an important thing to discuss with your friends.’’ Beca just scrunched her nose and shook her head. </p><p>,,What about your sex life?’’<br/>
Cynthia-Rose sighed and smiled after. ,,Nobody. Stacie is not into me.’’<br/>
Beca’s eyes grew big in surprise. ,,Stacie?! Were you trying to get her in bed?’’<br/>
,,No, no. But if she was into me I would definitely do it.’’ </p><p>They reached the grocery store laughing and got out of the car. ,,So what do we need…’’ Beca browsed the groceries and found everything they needed, drinks, food, snacks… Everything. But Beca couldn’t stop thinking about her conversation with Amy earlier.  </p><p>‘’I’m not complaining about Chloe either?’’  </p><p>It was stuck in her head. She probably didn’t mean anything, but Beca felt offended. She’d talk to Amy once they get back. </p><p>,,How are things back home?’’ Beca asked Cynthia-Rose. ,,Good. My parents are renovating the house. We’ve been living back in my hometown since I was born. It’s pretty cool.’’ Cynthia-Rose showed Beca some photos carefully while they were driving. </p><p>,,Looks cool! Are you renovating everything?’’<br/>
,,Yeah. They saved up enough money. It’ll take a while, but it will be worth it. I mean, you just saw a before and after.’’<br/>
Beca agreed with her friend and the cabin came in sight.  </p><p>,,And how are things for you?’’ Beca sighed. She thought about how much she loved her dad, but how annoying he is when it comes to school.<br/>
,,Good. But my dad doesn’t approve me wanting to be a DJ. He thinks that my dream is too much and that I won’t fit in the DJ’ing world. That it’s a guy’s thing… it’s annoying me, to be honest.’’ Beca shut the engine off and put the car on hand brake, looking at a confused Cynthia-Rose. </p><p>,,Damn, does he know how good your music is?’’<br/>
,,Well, thank you. But I don’t know. I’ll have to prove some producers first before convincing my dad. It’s making me feel weird, you know?’’<br/>
Cynthia-Rose nodded and gave Beca’s shoulder a squeeze before getting out of the car. </p><p>,,I hope you know that we’re all here for you and we believe in you.’’ Beca smiled at her before picking up the groceries and walking into the house. All Bellas were gathered around a table, playing beer pong. </p><p>,,There she is! Shawshank, come and have one!’’ Amy exclaimed, standing up and preparing a drink for Beca, and for Cynthia-Rose. Beca looked into the cup as Amy prepared hers. ,,What?’’<br/>
,,I have to be sure that you’re not handing me poison.’’ Amy let out a sarcastic chuckle. ,,No worries Beca, you’ll like this one. It’s made with fat love.’’ She handed Beca, who was smiling through gritted teeth the cup, and they walked towards the table. Cynthia-Rose told her she’d take care of the groceries. </p><p>,,Your turn!’’ Beca looked at the Bellas before throwing the ping pong ball to the cups at the other side of the table, throwing it in easily. Chloe hugged her from the side.<br/>
,,Good job.’’ She exclaimed, but Amy came to pull them away from each other. ,,Hey, no hugging right now. You have to watch us beat your team, Beca!’’ The Bellas on Amy’s team laughed and watched Amy. </p><p>And she threw it in easily. ,,Crushed it.’’ Amy high fived her team. ,,Anyone needs a refill?’’ Chloe lifted her cup in the air and some Bellas said yes.<br/>
Beca watched as Chloe walked around the table and towards the table where all their bottles were on. She just couldn’t stop looking at the redhead. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blouse Beca just wanted to - </p><p>,,Your turn!’’ Beca woke up from her thoughts and pretended she wasn’t totally thinking about Chloe. Which wouldn’t convince the Bellas if they knew. She threw the ball in again with only a few cups left. It was neck to neck on this one, and Amy started getting nervous all of a sudden. Beca noticed it, but it looked like the others didn’t. </p><p>She and Amy made eye contact for a moment before she excused herself, leaving the others confused and silent. ,,I’ll check up on her.’’ Beca left the room feeling bad. She got the feeling that she did something wrong. Amy walked into their room, closing the door behind her without knowing Beca was there. Beca walked towards the door and knocked on it.  </p><p>,,Come in, Beca...’’ So she did know Beca followed her. She entered the room to find Amy standing in front of her, shifting from foot to foot. Amy didn’t say a thing, just looked at her and then sighed. ,,I’m sorry boss... I feel weird.’’<br/>
,,What is it?’’ Beca asked a suddenly very quiet Amy. After a few moments, she spoke. ,,I feel like you’re hiding something from me and I thought about it just now.’’ She blurted out.  </p><p>,,Maybe that’s why I mentioned something about Chloe this morning... I didn’t mean to offend her.’’ Beca sighed and Amy sat down on her bed. They were roomed together, if they really had to have a talk like this, they could talk all night. </p><p>,,So is any of the Bellas bothering you?’’<br/>
,,Nobody, sir.’’<br/>
,,Please don’t call me sir or boss...’’ Beca sighed, but she couldn’t hide a smile.<br/>
,,Okay. Well, like I said, it’s none of the Bellas.’’ </p><p>,,What do you think I’m hiding then?’’ Amy grunted and stood up, pacing through the room.<br/>
,,I don’t know Beca! You tell me.’’ She started getting more and more frustrated. </p><p>Beca knew that it would be better if Amy knew. She was surprised that she didn’t know anything yet. It was the leader of the Trebles that stopped, not just anyone. It is known that other group members usually look up to their leaders. Bumper was a... Rather weird leader. Very self-centered, too. He stopped when the group needed him most.  </p><p>She wondered what Chloe would think if she finally told Amy. She remembered how bad the redhead wanted Amy to know. She told Beca that she couldn’t do it herself. Beca kind of felt like she had to do it anyways, since she was the leader. But on the other hand, it was the both of them who found out at the same time. But there was no time to think. </p><p>,,Okay, you might be right... I didn’t want to hurt you, okay? But I wanted to keep this just a little longer from you since I had no idea how you would react. And I understand that -’’<br/>
,,Beca! Can you just say it?’’ Amy stopped pacing through the room and looked at a now stressed Beca.  </p><p>,,… Bumper left the Trebles before the finals. That's why he wasn’t there.’’<br/>
Amy was silent for a moment before Beca saw tears in her best friend’s eyes. She stood up and pulled Amy in a hug.<br/>
,,I’m sorry... I didn’t want to hurt you. That’s why I’ve been keeping this for you for so long. I honestly thought you already knew.’’ Amy pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears off angrily.<br/>
,,I’m gonna finish him like a cheesecake!’’<br/>
,,Why!’’ Beca scrunched her nose and frowned.<br/>
,,He should have told me!’’ </p><p>Beca knew that Bumper leaving the Trebles would be hard for Amy, but it wasn’t the end of the world. She felt bad for thinking that way, but maybe he was still around somewhere. We have something like social media these days. Then again, she knew that communicating with Bumper would probably be hard. He had a special personality. </p><p>,,I know you wanted him to tell you. Can't you text him?’’<br/>
,,Text him? How?’’ Beca cocked an eyebrow and stared at Amy.<br/>
,,You literally stole his phone to get his number last year. You don’t have it anymore?’’<br/>
,,Oh. I think he blocked me. I texted him quite often.’’ Beca shook her head and Amy laughed too, hugging Beca once more. </p><p>,,I feel better now that you told me. Thank you for being my friend.’’ Beca’s heart melted hearing her say that, and she walked out of the room with Amy following.<br/>
,,And I’m sorry for pretending I had anything bad to say about Chloe. I think my frustrations just came out like that.’’ She waved it off, and walked toward the living room. Chloe opened the door and brushed past them before they walked in. </p><p>,,Beca, can I borrow you for a sec?’’<br/>
,,For sex? Enjoy.’’ Amy winked and closed the living room door behind her, leaving the duo behind shaking their heads. Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms around Beca, pressing a soft long kiss at her lips. </p><p>,,Are you having fun?’’ Chloe asked her, kissing her once again. Beca’s hand was tangled in Chloe’s hair while her other hand pulled her closer. Chloe smiled and pulled back, which made Beca grunt.<br/>
,,Now my fun is fading slowly. You tease.’’ Chloe chuckled and shook her head.<br/>
,,That’s not what I was here for, though. We'll save it for later.’’ She winked and Beca smiled as she tried to walk away. Chloe grabbed her arm. </p><p>,,Hey, was she okay?’’<br/>
,,Yeah... I told her about Bumper.’’<br/>
,,You what?!’’ Beca covered Chloe’s mouth quickly.<br/>
,,Shh! Don’t.’’ Chloe nodded and Beca removed her hand, and sighed.<br/>
,,She cried a little. Ugh, I feel so bad for telling her about Bumper...’’ Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.<br/>
,,Hey, don’t worry. You did the right thing. I could have done it as well, but I was afraid to hurt her.’’<br/>
,,Yeah, so was I...’’ Beca mumbled, and avoided Chloe’s stare. </p><p>,,Hey, she can’t be mad at you for saying this... You kinda helped her out, you know? It would be torture if we kept this from her much longer.’’ Beca nodded and pressed a quick kiss against Chloe’s lips. ,,Come on. Let's go back.’’ They walked back into the living room, finding out that the volume went louder and they all went dancing. Chloe and Beca joined them, after they got another drink from a very cheery Stacie. </p><p>,,Let’s dance!’’ She spoke clearly drunk, and started twerking in the room, making the Bellas cheer loudly. Cynthia-Rose came to stand by her side, staring her up and down. Beca knew the way she thought of Stacie, so this really wasn’t a surprise to her anymore. The next song came on, making the Bellas cheer even louder.  </p><p>This was going to be a long, entertaining night. </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>,,My head hurts so bad, it’s almost as painful as hearing Aubrey sing!’’ </p><p>Beca turned to look at Amy in the other bed. Her hair was the only thing Beca could see, because she had pulled the blanked over herself completely.<br/>
,,Hangover?’’<br/>
,,A terrible one...’’ Amy said, sighing and revealing her face. Beca's eyes grew big in shock. </p><p>,,Your face is so pale! What did you do!’’<br/>
,,Alcohol, you don’t feel anything?’’ Beca shook her head, laughing and studying Amy’s face.<br/>
,,Are you feeling that bad?’’ Amy nodded and stood up, sitting back on the bed right after. </p><p>All of a sudden their door swept open and a redhead came in, running towards Beca and jumping onto her bed and under the blankets. She didn’t say anything after she got there, it caused a frown to form on Beca’s face. ,,What’s with you today?’’ Chloe just mumbled something inaudible and turned to look at Amy. </p><p>,,Wow... You sure had enough last night...’’ Amy stood up again, pulling a hoodie over her head, grunting. ,,You’re all gonna make fun of the most talented one today! Just let me be.’’ Beca got up as well and got dressed as she looked down at Chloe’s who's eyes closed already. </p><p>,,Are you feeling bad as well?’’ One eye opened, and closed again while shaking her head. ,,Not at all. I just felt cold on my way here, so I needed some blankets.’’<br/>
,,I’ll be your blanket.’’ Beca said, coming down to hug Chloe. Amy started making gagging sounds.<br/>
,,If the alcohol doesn’t make me throw up, this will.’’ They started laughing and all got up to take breakfast.  </p><p>It was hilarious seeing some of the Bellas at their worst, clearly feeling last night. Beca hoped that they’d feel better soon. She had a minor headache herself, but nothing more. They didn’t have that many activities planned for the day, but tomorrow would have an activity.  </p><p>The Bellas couldn’t wait to forget about their hangover in the lake. Chloe was happy with this place, since it was close to a lot of things. And the lake of course, very good to have close by. Especially that day, since most of them felt bad. </p><p>They didn’t eat much at all. The lake was calling out for them. They all got changed and ran into the lake. The water was a bit too cold, but they sure enjoyed it. It was a good wake up call. </p><p>,,Bec, can I ask you something?’’ Chloe swam towards Beca, floating near her. Beca nodded, and wondered what it could be.<br/>
,,Well... What if a good producer told you that they want to work with you? Would you leave Barden to turn your dream into reality?’’ Chloe looked serious. This question had been on her mind for a while, Beca thought. </p><p>,,I don’t know... I would want to, but it also depends on what my dad says. I don’t want to listen to his advice, but I can’t always do stuff without his approval.’’<br/>
,,I get it.’’ The redhead nodded.<br/>
,,He would be pissed if I left Barden. He’s a professor here, he wants me to graduate for sure.’’ Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head after. </p><p>,,I get it! Graduating is a special moment in your life. You saw it on Aubrey’s face when she graduated. She was emotional!’’<br/>
,,Aubrey was emotional because she couldn’t sing with us anymore. She didn’t want me to lead the group anyway.’’<br/>
Chloe sighed and floated closer to Beca and into her arms, wrapping her legs around her. </p><p>,,She wanted you to. She asked me if I wanted to do it, or if she should ask you. And I told her to ask you.’’<br/>
,,But she wanted you to lead the group for sure. I was the second option, and besides that, I know that she doesn’t like me.’’<br/>
,,Beca, that’s not it... Aubrey asked me for advice.’’<br/>
,,But she hoped that you wanted to do it.’’ Beca shrugged and Chloe pulled herself closer to Beca with her legs. </p><p>,,Hey. Don't worry about that. I'm happy with you here. In the group and as my girlfriend.’’ Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe to hug her tightly. ,,I love you. I’m sorry.’’<br/>
,,For what?’’ Chloe pulled back.<br/>
,,I don’t want you to think that I’m selfish or anything. Sometimes I feel like she picked me because you don’t want to be the leader, and sometimes I feel like she picked me to show you that you don’t have the potential to be a leader.’’ </p><p>,,You don’t think I can be a leader?’’ Chloe unwrapped her legs from Beca.<br/>
,,You can be... But I feel like she thinks otherwise. I don’t know Chlo. I really don’t know what to think of her sometimes. I don’t want you to feel like she passed you.’’ Beca went down in the water and came back up again, stroking the hair from her own face. </p><p>,,I don’t feel like she passed me, Bec. I feel more than happy to have you leading the group. How many times do you want me to say it?’’ Chloe’s lips curled up in a smile and they both swam back to the group.  </p><p>,,How about a game!’’ Jessica shouted across the lake, looking at Ashley, who nodded. ,,I vote volleyball!’’<br/>
,,But where?’’ Jessica replied, looking back if she could see a net somewhere.<br/>
,,Here, in the water.’’ Ashley swam to get a ball and came back once she got one. They all came together and for the most of them, their hangover was nearly gone for now. Beca looked at Amy, who was having a good time as well.  </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>The next day existed of an activity Chloe had made up. Even Beca didn’t know what they were going to do, but they all sounded surprised when Chloe told them.<br/>
,,We’re going to mountain bike!’’ Some girls didn’t know what that would be like since most of them never did something like that before. Beca smiled when she and Amy were in their room, changing. </p><p>,,I can’t believe she wants to do this. Do you like this?’’ Amy looked at Beca, who shook her head at Amy’s comment. ,,Honestly, Amy. Come up with something yourself if you don’t like this.’’ </p><p>,,No! I mean, I like it. But I’m just not that sporty... I like it, though. What about you?’’ Beca was about to speak when Amy interrupted her again.<br/>
,,Of course you do, because Chloe came up with the idea.’’ </p><p>Beca frowned and pulled her sweater on, smiling after. ,,Come on, Amy.’’<br/>
,,What! I can’t help that you and Ginger are crazy about each other!’’ She threw her hands up in the air and winked.<br/>
,,I can’t help it either.’’ Beca sighed, and was wrapped in a big hug right after she said it. </p><p>,,It’s cute, Shawshank.’’ Beca couldn’t hug Amy back because her arms were so tightly wrapped around her. ,,Thanks, I guess.’’ Beca mumbled, and smiled when Amy pulled back, with her hands shaking Beca’s shoulders.  </p><p>,,Come on, you. Focus on mountain biking. Of course you can think about Chloe, just don’t crash into a tree or something.’’<br/>
,,Or into one of us.’’<br/>
,,Of into one of us.’’ Amy nodded, agreeing with Beca’s comment. They both stood up and walked towards the others. </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>,,Faster!’’ Chloe shouted, riding in the front, making the other Bellas keep up with her. Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Beca for a second. ,,You’ve heard that before, am I right.’’ Beca burst out laughing, which made Chloe stop and look back to Beca. She looked serious. </p><p>,,Stop that and focus.’’ Chloe turned back again, and Beca stopped laughing. That's when Stacie looked at Beca wide eyed. ,,Damn, is she that bossy in bed? I wish I had a man like that...’’ She sighed. </p><p>,,She’s not bossy. I wonder what that would be like.’’ Stacie and a few other Bellas laughed at Beca’s comment.  </p><p>They continued biking and laughing. They couldn’t do it for too long, because Chloe was serious about it. She knew where to go because apparently, she had looked at a route the night before.  </p><p>She was all out of breath when they stopped somewhere for a pit-stop. They all got thirsty and of course, there were guys around them. Beca noticed that one of them couldn’t stop looking at Chloe. She felt weird seeing that, but she managed to stay quiet.  </p><p>Beca thought about how good it was to have them all around. She liked spending time with them. And besides that, this is a good teambuilding. Beca had the responsibility of leading the group, and actually wondered if they needed some extra members. She would have to talk to the others about it.  </p><p>,,Hey, do we need extra members in the new year?’’ The Bellas all looked at Beca after receiving their drinks.<br/>
,,I’m not sure. Do we? I mean, nobody’s leaving, right?’’ Amy looked around her and all Bellas shook their head.  </p><p>,,Not that I know of. I’m happy with the group we have now.’’ Cynthia-Rose exclaimed, and raised her glass. ,,Cheers to us.’’ All Bellas did the same thing and Chloe sighed.<br/>
,,I’m thankful to be working with you all.’’ She sniffed, taking a sip of her drink. Beca gave her a smile. </p><p>,,And no, I don’t feel bad for staying at Barden another year. You all make it worth it.’’ She wiped her tears off and smiled at each one of them. </p><p>,,I’m happy to have Chloe around and I also agree with Cynthia-Rose. Our group is so nice, I’m pretty sure we don’t need or want to have new members. We'd have to explain everything to them. And besides that, they might not be nice.’’ Stacie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. </p><p>,,You can’t know that beforehand, but I think we’re good. I wanted your opinions on it.’’ Beca nodded, and after a while they all went back to their bikes. </p><p>,,Beca?’’ Amy said carefully, getting on her bike.<br/>
,,What’s up, Amy?’’ Beca got on her bike as well, riding away along with everyone else, both of them riding in the back.<br/>
,,Do you think I’m good enough to get another solo?’’ Beca smiled and looked at Amy for a second. She didn’t know why Amy sounded so insecure asking her that. </p><p>,,Of course. Why, do you feel like you can’t do that?’’ Amy hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged. ,,I don’t know. I feel like there’s enough other Bellas who could do it. It’s not like I want to take that opportunity away from them, I just wanted to ask you, if I could do it. But only if you think the same way.’’ </p><p>,,I’m sure you can. Don't worry, Amy. You're my best friend. I'd never take that opportunity away from you.’’ Amy couldn’t hide a big smile. Beca meant it. She wanted Amy to do it. She always wondered why Aubrey actually wanted others to do it. Her co-leader at that time was of course, the number one to take a solo. </p><p>Aubrey was hard to read, but she cared about her girls. Beca missed her in the group. She was a pain in the ass, but she was eager to win. Aubrey’s mentality to win was a bit too much, but she couldn’t wait to wreck the Trebles every time. </p><p>The girls came back to the cabin and sat on the L shaped couch, to watch a movie. It was time for them to relax for a bit before they had to leave. The girls switched when it came to showering, not stopping the movie. Eventually, Beca stood up. </p><p>,,I’m gonna shower, I’ll see you guys in a bit.’’ She left the room and locked the bathroom door, stripping down. She put her hair up in a bun and waited until the water got warm, singing.  </p><p>,,You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say, I’m talking loud, not saying much.’’ </p><p>Eventually the water got warm and she turned around, closing her eyes as the water hit her back. </p><p>,,I’m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down, but I get up.’’ </p><p>Beca’s eyes shot open when she felt a hand on her hip. A redhead stood in front of her with a smug grin. </p><p>,,What are you doing!’’ Beca leant against the wall behind her, her eyes big in shock.<br/>
,,Shhhh...’’ Chloe put her other hand on Beca’s hip and pulled her closer, after Beca took a split second to stare her girlfriend down. She swallowed and then managed to smile.<br/>
,,What did I do to earn this surprise?’’ Chloe chuckled and then stared at Beca seriously. </p><p>,,Turn around.’’ Beca frowned and looked at her with her mouth agape.<br/>
,,Turn around? Why do you want me to -’’<br/>
,,First of all, you’re singing my lady jam. And I obviously don’t need you to, because looking at you is enough.’’ Chloe gestured for Beca to turn, and Beca did, looking at the wall. Chloe came closer to whisper in Beca’s ear, pressing her front against Beca’s back. </p><p>,,And second, you wondered what a bossy me would be like. So that’s what you earned today. Let's end this getaway nicely.’’ Beca turned her head to watch Chloe wink. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca completely, moving one hand up to cup her breast, while her other hand travelled down to her center. </p><p>Beca shivered and looked down at Chloe’s hands, leaning back against her.<br/>
,,Chlo, I how did you even get into the bathroom? I locked the door.’’<br/>
,,I have my ways.’’ Chloe started using her fingers, pressing a kiss at Beca’s tattoo on her right shoulder. Beca looked down again and spread her legs a little more to give Chloe more access. </p><p>It didn’t take long before Chloe pushed a finger in her, a soft moan escaped Beca’s mouth. Chloe turned Beca a little and came to stand in front of Beca, Beca’s eyes full of lust. </p><p>Chloe kissed Beca under the shower and felt a rush through her body. Beca was such a kisser... What that did to her every time was something she couldn’t explain. Soon after that, she moved down and looked up at Beca before her tong was connected with Beca’s skin. </p><p>,,Chloe...’’ Beca moaned, covering her mouth after.<br/>
,,They won’t hear it, the TV is on.’’<br/>
,,Someone might be in the hallway, too!’’ Beca hissed. Chloe shook her head. ,,Then make sure not to moan too loudly.’’ </p><p>Beca smiled and shook her head before a tongue found its way again, fingers moving in and out of her. Beca felt it build, looking down at a very hot Chloe. Chloe moved to stand up again, her fingers never leaving. Beca tried to touch her girlfriend. </p><p>,,I don’t think so.’’ Chloe cocked an eyebrow and Beca did too. ,,What! Why not?’’<br/>
,,I’m taking the lead today.’’ The redhead winked and kissed Chloe, her fingers now circling faster. Beca had to break the kiss and hold Chloe while she came, kissing her right after. </p><p>,,You’re quite intense.’’<br/>
,,Thanks.’’ Chloe said proudly, staring Beca down and shaking her head.<br/>
,,What did I do to get so lucky?’’ Beca pulled her back to her and kissed her.<br/>
,,Being you.’’ </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>The girls came back to Barden and laughed about their getaway, they all had a good time. It made them closer as a group and they sure laughed. They all went their own ways, but all Beca could think about was preparing for the new year, and her music. </p><p>There was no time to waste when it came to following her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>